The Twipod Shuffle Challenge
by ands11
Summary: Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it stops. Post 10 only. Random songs.


**The Twipod Shuffle Challenge!****  
**

**Rules:  
1.** Pick a character or pairing you like: Bella and Edward.  
**2. **Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
**3.** Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it stops.  
**4**. No lingering afterwards.  
**5**. Do 10 of these and post them

**1. What Goes Around Comes Around – Justin Timberlake.**

"Was he everything you wanted in a man?" I asked her through tears. "You know I gave you the world. You had me in the palm of your hands. So why your love went away? I just can't seem to understand. Thought it was me and you, babe. Me and you until the end. But I guess I was wrong." I turned my back on her while she sobbed uncontrollably.

"Edward, I'm sorry! I was wrong! I lov—" She cried on the floor.

"I don't want to talk or think about it. I remember everything that you claimed. You said that you were moving on now. And maybe I should do the same. Well, what goes around comes around, Bella." I exclaimed before heading to the front door and out of her life.

**2. Breakaway – Kelly Clarkson.**

I grew up in Forks, a small town in the Olympic Peninsula. Every time the rain would fall, I'd just stare out my window, dreaming of what could be and if I'd end up happy. I was alone here. I was on my own. You see, my parents were slowly drifting apart and I had no friends or such. No one acknowledged my presence, as if I was invisible or as if I don't exist. I tried my hardest to reach out but when I tried to speak out; no one could hear me. I wanted to belong here but something was off; something felt wrong. So I prayed that one day, one particular day in the future, I could spread my wings and learn how to fly and go to anywhere but here. Any place where I could be noticed and cared for. Every night before I go to sleep, I would make a wish to breakaway.

**3. Seventeen Forever – Metro Station.**

"Come with me, Bella. It's going to be fun. I promise you won't get caught." I tried to convince her. We were going to sneak into the school in the middle of the night and pull pranks and such before the first day of semester. It was currently summer break.

"I don't know, Edward. What if we do get caught? And I'm the Chief of Police's daughter!" She whispered while sitting on the windowsill. I could tell she was worried.

"You won't be seventeen forever. You're always following the rules, take a risk." I explained, looking onto her brown eyes. She was silent for a while before answering me.

"I'll get my sweater." She replied with a smile.

**4. So Close – Jon McLaughlin.**

I was holding her in my arms tonight. My world was calm and nothing else mattered except for her. The music was playing on for only us two. When I'm with her, I felt alive. We were so close to reaching that famous happy end that every one's been talking about; happily ever after. I used to believe it was true, that happily ever afters' that they tell to small children in fairytales were true that is until reality hit me; life isn't a fairytale.

"May I cut in?" Jacob Black asked. I was reluctant to give her to him but seeing as the wide smile that appeared on Bella's face when she saw him, I had nothing else to do but to give her to her new husband.

Yes, that is right. I am in love with my best friend, Isabella Swan. Oh, I mean, Isabella Black and there is absolutely nothing I could do about it.

**5. The Little Things – Colbie Cailatt.**

"What's my favourite food?" Bella asked me while sipping on her cup of coffee. I was quiet for a while. Truth is, after dating her for two whole years straight, I still don't know.

"Clam chowder?" I squeaked. She shook her head and made a buzzing sound.

"Wrong! It's mushroom ravioli. Jeez, Edward. You don't know anything about me!" She sighed.

"Bella, it's not about all of that. It's the little things that count. Sure I don't know what your favourite food is or favourite movie but I know how you like to make small smiley faces on your pancakes using syrup every morning. I know how your lips move in sync as you read a book without realizing. I know how you blush crimson red whenever you catch me staring at you." I cupped her face in my hands.

"The little things matter." I said before leaning in to kiss her lips.

**6. Do You Believe In Magic – Alyson and AJ.**

"Do you believe in magic?" She whispered while lying down next to me in our bed. There was a thunderstorm going on outside.

"Yes." I whispered back. She had an amused look on her face.

"You do?"

"Yes, love. Because love is magic." I replied.

"That was so corny." She giggled. "But true. I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, Bella." I replied, kissing her nose.

**7. Hey There Delilah – Plain White Ts.**

"Hey there Bella. What's it like in New York city?" I asked my girlfriend while I strummed my guitar. The phone was placed on the coffee table in front of me on loudspeaker.

"I don't like it here, Edward. No one wants to talk to me. I have no friends. I'm lonely here. I miss you, Edward. I really do. I miss everyone; Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rose and Jake." She cried into the phone. I stopped playing, and stared at the phone in front of me.

"Close your eyes. Listen to my voice. I'm by your side, holding your hand, whispering soothing words into your ear." I sighed. I was imagining the same. "I know times are getting hard but just believe me, Bells. Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar. We'll have it good." I promised. I heard her sob through the phone.

Then, I realized, for two whole years, I won't get to comfort her in my arms when she cries.

**8. Leaving On a jetplane – Janis Joplin.**

I was standing in front of his door with my bags all packed. I was ready to go. I wanted to wake him up from his slumber; to say goodbye but it's not forever. I will come back. I'm not sure when but I will. The dawn was breaking and the taxi was waiting. A horn was heard from outside. I opened the bedroom door to see him sleeping soundly on the bed.

"Oh Edward." I sighed as I sat next to him. "There were many times I've let you down, so many times I've played around, and I tell you now, they don't mean a thing, every place I go I think of you, every song I sing I sing for you, when I'll come back I'll wear your wedding ring but right now, I'm not ready. So kiss me and smile for me. Tell me that you'll wait for me, hold me like you never let me go." He shifted as I brushed his hair out of his closed eyes.

"I'm leaving on a Jetplane and I don't know when I'll be back again but I promise I will come back. I love you." I leaned down to kiss his warm lip for the last time for God knows how long.

**9. Realize – Colbie Cailatt**.

Jealousy and pain ran through me when I saw Edward crash his lips against Tanya's. I ran out of the crowded room and entered the bathroom. _What was wrong with me?_ I'm used to seeing them kiss. Shaking my head, I turned on the tap and cupped my hands together to gather the water before splashing it in my face. As I stared at myself in the mirror in front of me, I realized the one solution why I was jealous: I _was in love with my best friend_. This can't be good. He's my best friend for heavens' sake!

A knock was heard from the door. I opened it to see Edward with a concerned look plastered on his flawless features.

"You okay? I saw you run out of the room. I di—" He ranted.

"I'm fine." I whispered, walking out.

"Is there anything I could do for you, Bells?" He asked as closed the bathroom door.

"Yes," _If you would just realize what I just realized, we'd be perfect for each other_. Too bad I can't say that for him to hear.

**10. Waking Up in Vegas – Katy Perry.**

I groaned and rolled over to the other side of the bed as my head pounded harder than it has ever before. As the bed shift, something moved next to me. I opened my eyes and sat up to see a room I've never seen before. It wasn't long before I realized I was naked. _Oh God, I never should've drunk that much last night. _Then, it moved again. I pulled away the covers to see a stranger with bronze, messy hair and pale skin, naked.

"Five more minutes." He mumbled in his sleep before a scream escaped my lips.

* * *

I thought it looked fun as hell and it is! Try it!


End file.
